


I Just Called

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Learning From Experience [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shanghai 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A call for luck before the race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Called

Sebastian chatted easily with his mechanics, switching between English and his native German with ease. He was trying to learn Italian as well but fortunately almost everyone in the paddock spoke English so it wasn't his top priority. They were all having breakfast together before preparing for the race.

Even as he discussed the weather and the effect it might have on their race, part of his mind was wondering how Mark was getting on. The weekend had been as busy as it ever was and they hadn't managed to talk since their lunch two days ago. He knew it was stupid but he was a little worried that his reaction to finding out Mark thought he was cute was what had caused the other man to back off. He'd had time to think about it since, although not to obsess about it as he might have done otherwise, and he wanted to stay friends with Mark and if anything else was going to happen between them then it was going to happen. He was just going to relax and see where their friendship went.

He dragged his attention back to the conversation around the table. They were still discussing the possible rain and their tyre choices; there really didn't seem to be any point to going over the same ground a hundred times. They already knew roughly what levels of dampness on the track would mean and the only thing to do now was wait and see when and how hard the rain came down. Unless one of his mechanics had a ouija board hidden somewhere, they weren't going to learn anything new just by talking about it.

He pushed his plate away from him and stood up, taking his coffee with him. "I'm going to go and find some peace and quiet for an hour," he told them. "I'll be back before we need to get ready." He walked through the garage and into the back where he could find some solitude and get his head set for the race. As he did so his phone rang. It wasn't a number he knew and he almost didn't answer it, but he figured he might as well get rid of who it was or they'd just keep calling back. He'd leave his phone with his manager when he changed into his overalls and wouldn't pick it up again until after the race; he didn't want to come back to a dozen voice mails from whoever it was.

"Ja?" he said cautiously, wondering if a journalist had somehow managed to get hold of his number.

"Good morning, Sebastian," Mark's warm tones came through the phone. "I hope you slept well."

He found himself smiling involuntarily at the other man's voice. "Thank you, I did." Daringly he added, "I missed you over the last couple of days."

"Me too, but I've been too busy to get anywhere near you," Mark said. "I wanted to say I was sorry about the penalty you earned yesterday and wish you luck for the race."

"Thank you, you too," Sebastian said. "I'm glad you called. I was just thinking about you."

"That's nice," Mark said with a sexy chuckle that sent shivers down Sebastian's spine. "I hope they were pleasant thoughts."

He blushed and looked around to make sure he was alone, before sitting down and leaning against the wall. "Very pleasant," he said, trying to mimic the sexy rumbling tone of Mark's voice. He heard something that sounded like a muffled laugh from Mark and pouted slightly. It obviously hadn't had the intended effect.

"What time are you leaving for Italy?" Mark asked.

"We're going to the airport straight from the race track," he said. "I'm sorry."

Mark sighed. "Can't be helped, mate. Have you got a computer at home? We could talk if you want."

He smiled again. "I do. I will call you with my email address," he promised. "Be careful today," he added.

"I'm always careful," Mark told him. "I only crash when they let you kids out on the track," he teased.

Sebastian blushed again. "Are you ever going to stop bringing that up?"

"I don't know," Mark mused. "What's it worth?"

Sebastian swallowed and looked around again hastily. "I don't know ... What do you want to stop talking about it?"

"You should never make an open offer like that, Sebastian," he told him. "Someone might take advantage of it." He paused. "I'll tell you my price when you email me. Look after yourself, kid."

Sebastian ducked his head. "I will and I'll call you tonight." He blushed fiercely before whispering, "If you do well I'll have to think up a reward for you." He hung up before Mark could answer and turned his phone off, breathing slightly heavily. He wasn't sure what had got into him. Mark made him feel mischievous and a lot more daring than he was normally. He smiled thoughtfully as he put his phone away and then leaned back, closing his eyes and trying to compose himself for the race ahead.


End file.
